Super Zeroes Remake
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Remember in Super Zeroes when Grojband tried to become a birthday band by pretending to be super heroes? Well what I that didn't happen? What if Grojband got REAL super powers and had to save the town from Trina who also got powers? This could get crazy!


**Hello again! Since my last Grojband story was a pretty big hit (if you haven't read it yet, you should), and I'm running a little slow on my 7D story (which you should also go read), I'm writing another remake! It's for Super Zeroes. And yes I know they're powers were diffrent on the show, but I just thought I'd do it my way. Also this is slightly based off of an episode of Camp Lakebottom from Disney XD. But I'm getting a little carried away so let's start the story!**

/

 _Theme Song:_

 _Corey:_

 _Got a band that's really cool_

 _Stealing words from you know who_

 _Playing gigs when we can_

 _Trying to impress our fans_

 _Older sister goes bezerk_

 _Her temper is her biggest quirk_

 _I got a plan that might just work_

 _Now, we're gonna rock_

 _And we're gonna roll!_

 _We are Grojband!_

 _All: Whoa!_

We open in the garage where Laney was sitting on top of the couch reading a book and Kin and Kon were sitting on the couch playing I spy. Kon said, "I spy with my little eye something that is Kin," Kin crossed his arms and sighed, "Is it me?"

Kon was suprised, "How'd you guess?," Kin answered, "You said it was me," Kon laughed while Laney just rolled her eyes.

Then Corey came into the garage and squealing could be heard outside, "What's happening out there?," Laney asked.

"What if I said that was for us?," Corey asked.

The other band members got excited and said, "It is?!"

"It is not," Corey answered closing the garage door and the others sighed.

"But it could be, if we find something exciting to add to our gigs! You know, special effects, flashing lights, fireworks, our fans want to be dazzled!," Corey said.

Kon came up to him, "Corey, normally I'm the one who just loves whatever idea you have...and this time is no exception! I'm in! Woo-hoo!," he shouted and raised Corey in the air, "Yeah, we're a flashy band!," Kin shouted.

"We need the right gimic. Colored spotlights? Sparkly jackets? Shiny instruments?," Corey listed.

"I'm not sure flashy stuff is gonna get more people to like us," Laney said.

Corey put his arm around her and she got hearts in her eyes, "Come on Lanes, people always like flashy stuff. Besides, it's not like the perfect thing to help is just gonna fall out of the sky."

But no sooner did the words come out of his mouth, an orb-like object started hurtling towards the center of town, "Cool! A falling star! And it's actually falling!," Kon shouted.

It landed and an explosion was heard, "That was no star Kon. That was a meteor," Kin informed his twin.

"All in favor of going to check out that meteor say 'aye.'" Corey said. "Aye!," the boys shouted together and left the garage, "Nay," Laney said plainly, "I demand a recount!," she shouted as she ran after them.

 **RECOUNT VOTES TRANSITION**

Soon, all four of them were in front of town hall where the meteor was, "Man, what are the chances?," Corey said looking at it, "Pretty impossible," Laney said, "Astronomically impossible," Kin said, "It looks like a bowling ball from space," Kon said.

Corey reached out to touch it but his hand was slapped away by Mayor Mellow, "Do NOT touch that orb, kids!," he put up caution tape around it, "Mother says we shoudn't touch a space rock without knowing what disgusting, space germs it picked up. We'll go get some anti-bacterial wipes," the mayor left with the photo of his mother but came back for a few seconds, "Remember, don't touch that orb."

Laney called out, "No problem Mayor Mellow! Nobody's gonna touch the-," she cut herself off when she saw Corey kicking the meteor up in the air like a soccerball, "Core! What the heck are you doing?! That meteor could be radioactive or something!"

Kon shuddered, "It could have space boogers all over it!"

Corey caught the meteor in his hand, "Relax guys. It's just mysterious object that's hurtled through space, what's the worst that could happen?," he said as the meteor started to glow light blue, "Oh, I guess this could happen," he started to float in the air and glow light blue, "Uh, I'm feeling a little light-headed."

"Space boogers!," Kon shouted as he, Kin, and Laney had shocked/scared looks on their faces. When Corey was about 10 feet in the air, he fell down, dropped the meteor and landed on his face.

"Core! Are you ok?," Laney asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Corey said getting up. But the minute his friends saw his face they screamed. Not because it was bruised or anything, but because his eyes were now big, red, fly eyes!

"Hey relax guys, I said I'm fine," as Corey said this he started floating again, but much higher, "Ok, what's up?"

His friends stared up in shock until Kin spoke, "Apparently, you're up Core."

Then Kon spoke, "You can fly! That's amazing!"

It took Corey a minute to realize that he was indeed flying, "Wow! I'm, I'm flying!"

He started to fly around and his friends cheered for him. He stopped to smell the air, "Mmm! Somethin' smells good!"

He flew off and came back with a full trash can and started eating out of it, "And you eat garbage?," Laney looked disgusted, "So not amazing."

Corey flew down towards them, "You're right Lanes. It's not amazing, it's super awesome-mazing!"

"That makes no sense," Kin said confused.

Corey came to a great conclusion, "That orb gave me, mega flyboy powers!"

Kon got excited, "Oh! Oh! Me next!," he jumped and landed on the orb, "I wanna be a flyboy too!"

He started to glow light blue and he was lifted about 7 feet in the air before falling down again.

"Ugh, am I a fly yet?," he asked a bit dazed. His eyes remained the same.

"Here Kon, have a snack," Corey stuffed some garbage into his mouth but Kon just barfed it out, "Yep! Same old, wimpy human taste buds. Try flying!"

"Already on it!," they all turned their heads to see Kon running and flapping his arms in an attempt to fly. But he tripped over a rock and fell on the ground, but then bounced up 20 feet in the air, "Whoa!," he screamed as bounced on various objects and then bounced right past the band causing them to spin around for a few seconds, "Whoa! Bounce-tastic!," Kin shouted to his twin. Kon bounced into one of the buildings and bounced out wearing a pot on his head before falling on the ground.

"That. Was. **AWESOME!** "

Kin looked convinced, "Ok, I've gotta try this," he went over to the orb and placed his hand on it. He glowed light blue for a few seconds but stayed on the ground. He took his hand off to see what the orb did, "Hmm, I don't see anything diffreeeeeeeeeent!," he screamed as he sped off in one direction super fast.

"Whoa! That's fast!," Kon commented.

"I'll say it was," Kin suddenly appeared behind them, "Aaah!"

"How much did you run?," Laney asked.

"It was kinda blurry, but I'm pretty sure I just ran around the whole town in 5 seconds," Kin guessed.

"Your turn Laney," Kon said.

Laney had a reluctant look on her face but she went over to the orb and touched it with her finger. She glowed light blue but like Kin stayed on the ground. When it ceased, Laney tryed flying but it failed, "No flying?," she tryed bouncing but it failed, "No bouncing?," and she tryed running but it stayed the same, "And no super speed? No fair!," she crossed her arms.

"Here, try some garbage," Kon tried to hand her some, but she pushed him away, "Eww! Kon that's gross!," but her arms stretched out to at least 20 feet long.

"Oh, Laney!," Corey called in a sing-song voice.

She opened her eyes and saw what he was talking about, "Mega stretch powers!"

"Mega awesome!," all four shouted together.

 **MEGA AWESOME POWERS**

Meanwhile across town, Trina and Mina were in Trina's room where Trina was gushing over a picture of Nick Mallory and Mina was reading a book on bats.

"Sigh, Nick Mallory is so cute! And I just know he thinks I'm cute too! Right Mina?," Trina asked her BFF but got no answer, "I said, right Mina?!"

"Yes! Of course he does Trina!," Mina told her and went back to reading her book only to have Trina snatch it away from her.

"What is this anyway? 'Bats about bats?' Ugh! When are you gonna stop reading such creepy stuff and focus more on helping me get a date with Nick?," Trina complained.

"But bats are some of the most interesting animals in the world! They make high-pitched screaches, they can swoop down and grab food with they're mouths, and their bites can sometimes be deadly," Mina explained.

"What was that about deadly bites?," Trina asked curiously.

Meanwhile, Grojband decided to split up for a few minutes to test out they're new powers. Corey spotted a raccoon eating garbage out of a trash can. It was just about to put some garbage in it's mouth but Corey flew over and snatched it out of it's paws, "Don't mind if I do," he flew over to a building and stood on the wall to eat the garbage and was just out of the raccoon's reach.

Meanwhile, Laney was sitting in the center of four baskets of fruit with her eyes closed. She opened them and used her stretch powers to fling all the fruit into the air. Then she used her hands to make all the fruit into a very fancy fruit salad. Laney was very impressed with herself.

Meanwhile, Kin was in the garage next to a pile of machine parts and a stopwatch in his hand. He started it and ran towards the pile. In one big blur, a well working machine was put together in a matter of seconds, "3 seconds to be exact," Kin said looking at the stopwatch.

Meanwhile, Kon was at a pool with a diving board. He bounced off it and went all the way to space before coming back down, "I just did a belly flop from space!"

Corey, Laney and Kin joined him. Kin asked, "So now what? Save the world?"

Corey thought about it, "Hmm, maybe later. Right now, I'm thinking mega snack!," he flew off and Laney stretched, Kin ran, and Kon bounced to follow him.

They went to Salad Barney's where Salad Barney was putting some cupcakes on the buffet table before leaving the room. Grojband was watching from the window but Corey seemed the most interested, "Mmm, hungry. Ow," he tried to fly through the window but he coudn't see the glass due to his fly eyes, "Hungry, ow. Hungry, ow."

Laney noticed this wasn't getting them anywhere so she stretched her arms underneath the front door and raised the window up so Corey could get inside. He did so and grabbed the plate of cupcakes, "Yummy yummy in my fly tummy tummy!"

"I call dibs on the big one!," Kon shouted as he bounced inside and knocked Corey over.

Then they all heard footsteps outside, "Barney's coming back!," Kin shouted before running inside and pushing Kon and Corey outside right before Barney came in.

"My prune cupcakes shriveled up again?!," Barney asked shocked, "Sometimes, I don't know why I bother."

They went behind some trees and Laney, Kin and Kon each took a cupcake and took a bite out of it (actually Kon ate the whole cupcake in one bite) but they realized they were prune flavored and got grossed out looks on their faces.

"These are disgusting!," Kin shouted before speeding off to go puke and Laney and Kon ran off to do the same.

 **BLARG!**

But Corey (now wearing sun glasses to help his eyes) grabbed the plate and ate all the cupcakes in one gulp, "Disgustingly delicious!"

Then Trina and Mina pulled up next to them in Trina's car, "Hey twerps! Can you stop barfing when I'm driving? You're hurting my view," Trina shouted.

"Then why aren't you on the road?," Corey shot back.

"I was hoping to ram into you. But all these stupid bugs keep getting on the windshield," she said before swatting a few flies.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Corey said before taking off his glasses revealing his fly eyes.

"What the?!," Trina shouted before speeding off in her car trying to get away from Corey who was flying right behind her, "Get away buzz boy!," she shouted before her car got caught on Laney who was stretched/tied around two trees, "Getting away will be a bit of a STRETCH!," Laney shouted before flinging her backwords. Trina tried to drive away only to have her car stopped by Kin, "Stopped ya," she tried going another way but Kin sped in front of it, "Stopped ya again," she went another way but Kin sped in front of it again with a bored expression on his face, "Have you even moved?," Trina was really getting scared so she drove behind a boulder big enough to hide her car hoping they woudn't find her. But Kon was right above her sitting on the boulder, "Let me bounce somethin' off ya. Haha, he, gotta work on my bouncy jokes," he noted before bouncing on to her car and crushing the left half of it.

Trina and Mina came out of the wreckage with a few bruises and looking a bit dazed. Trina shook her head and shouted, "Hey! How'd you mega losers get mega powers?"

Corey flew over to her with a smug look on his face, "Ha! Woudn't you like to know? That's a mega secret! Haha-Ow!," he shouted as he glowed light blue and his eyes returned to normal, "What the-Woah!," he screamed as he fell on the ground as he had lost his powers. Laney, Kin and Kon all glowed light blue too, "Ow!" "Ahh!" "Wha!"

It was Trina's turn to look smug, "Ha! Looks like somebody's powers went down the drain! Come on Mina! I gotta get my car fixed," Trina said as she got into the passenger seat, "You can drive," Mina sighed and got into the driver's seat and drove away leaving Grojband in the dust, powerless (literally!)

"Bye-bye bouncy powers," Kon looked upset, "Bye-bye super speed," Kin looked upset too, "And bye-bye stretch powers," Laney looked down in defeat.

Corey ran up to them with a hopeful smile on his face, "Don't worry guys! All we need is a recharge!," he led the others back to town where the orb was.

But what they didn't know was that Trina and Mina had hidden behind a bush and had overheard everything, "Recharge, huh?," Trina smiled impishly, "Soon I'll have your pride, and your powers. Mina! Follow that band!," Mina grabbed Trina and put her back in the car, got into the driver's seat and drove off with a few squeaks heard as the car moved.

 **TRINA'S GOT AN EVIL PLAN**

Meanwhile, Grojband had arrived back at town hall where the orb was. Mayor Mellow was sitting on a beach chair next to it fast asleep. They took this opprotunity and they all touched the orb and glowed light blue. Laney stretched towards the gate, Kin sped towards it, and Kon bounced over to it. But Corey kept his hand on the meteor.

"Hurry up, Corey!," Kin whisper shouted to the guitarist.

"Just a little bit more!," Corey whisper shouted back. But then Trina's car passed right by him as he let go of the orb and his fly eyes returned.

"Trina's back! Get her!," Laney shouted as Corey flew after the pink car and hit the mayor's chair causing him to wake up, look around and go back to sleep.

Corey flew right behind Trina's car until he grabbed it with both hands, "Got ya Trina!," but then he realized it was an inflatable car balloon on wheels, "Wha? A decoy?!," it then deflated as Grojband saw that Trina was right next to, "The orb!"

Trina grabbed the orb with both hands and picked it up as she started to glow light blue, "Put down that orb Trina!," Corey shouted at his older sister.

"Your too late flyface!," Trina shouted at her little brother as she began to float in the air, "Behold the power of space orbs, cute girls, and bats," as she said the last part two pink bat wings unfolded from her back.

Grojband looked at her in shock, " **GASP!** "

"Trina's batty personality combined with orb bat powers-!," Corey was interupted by Trina, "-Equals the greatest and cutest supervillain of all time! Lady Pinkwing!," she screamed a bat-like scream which blew Grojband backwards, "Wahahaha!"

They crashed into Mayor Mellow (who had just woken up), and landed in a huge wreck, "Open your earholes to the scream of ultimate power!," Trina said while spinning the orb on her finger. She tried to fly away but her wings got caught in some tree branches, "Ow! Mina! Supervillain needs help here!"

"That girl's as batty as a mold covered grape," Mayor Mellow said getting up,"What kind of maniac would ignore caution tape?," he said to the photo of his mother.

Grojband walked up and decided to come clean, "Well, Trina kinda, maybe saw us use the orb to get superpowers?," Laney said as she and the boys had nervous looks on their faces.

" **WHAT?!** ," Mayor Mellow screamed.

"Yeah, sorry," Corey said as he flew up to him, "But check out our mega awesome powers!," he and the others displayed their powers to him.

"You don't stand a chance against Pinkwing with your little powers," Mayor Mellow said.

"Not one-on-one," Kon said, "But together we can," Kin continued, "As an ultra-super mega team!," Corey finished.

"Mega inspiration!," Mayor Mellow ran off and came back with four outfits and threw them right on to Grojband causing them to spin for a few seconds, "Presenting..."

Kon bounced over wearing a blue suit and mask, "The Bouncy Blon!," Kin ran over wearing a green suit and a mask around his glasses, "The Speedy Spin!," Laney stretched over wearing a red suit and mask, "The Elastic Stretchaney!," Corey flew over wearing an orange suit and red goggles strapped on top of his hat, "And The High Flying Corefly!"

"Together we are," Corefly said the next part with the others, "The Justice Band!"

Blon then said, "Um, is anyone else's suit a little tight in the crotch?"

Then Pinkwing flew back wearing a pink/purple supervillain outfit and the orb in a container on her head. She landed right in front of the Justice Band, "Try to stop me now, when I hold the orb and all of it's powers!"

By then more people had come to see what was going on.

Corefly faced his older sister, "Last chance Pinkwing! Return the orb now!"

Pinkwing got a mad look on her face, "No way, Bug Boy," she screamed again causing Corefly to be flung backwords and he would've crashed into a wall if Stretchaney hadn't stretched her arm out, caught him and put him back on the ground, "Thanks Stretchaney."

"Alright Pinkwing, you asked for it!," Corefly said, "Justice Band super attack!"

First Corefly flew around Pinkwing in circles distracting her for a minute, then Blon bounced right into her knocking her to the ground, then Spin sped towards her and held her wings so she coudn't fly off, then Pinkwing opened her mouth to scream but Stretchaney stretched her hand over to her and covered her mouth before she could, then she stretched her other arm around Pinkwing and brought her over to her and Corefly.

"Screaming is inpolite loud mouth. Didn't your father ever teach you to use your indoor voice?," she asked as Corefly reached over to get the orb, "Now let's put this orb back where it belon-Wha!," he was cut off by a zap of electricity sending him and Stretchaney back towards Spin and Blon.

"Haha! Like I woudn't forget to have Mina install an orb-protecting bro-zapper! Now why don't you scream at this!," Pinkwing screamed an extremely loud scream that hit the Justice band **HARD** , "Ugh! So loud!," Spin yelled, "It stings my ears!," Blon covered his ears in pain while Corefly was holding a weak Stretchaney in his arms, "Corefly," she groaned slightly, "Our powers are fading. You have to destroy the orb to stop Pinkwing!," Spin crawled over to them, "Yeah. It's what a real superhero would do."

"You're right!," Corefly gained a look of determination, " **PINKWING!** ," he flew towards Pinkwing and she was frustrated that he was not defeated, "Curse you Corefly!"

Pinkwing screamed at Corefly but he grabbed a piece of metal and deflected it right back at her destroying the orb and sending Pinkwing crashing into a garbage can. She got up and her wings disappeared, "What?," she tryed to scream again but nothing came out, "No! My screaming powers are gone!"

"Yes!," Corefly pumped his fist in the air as he landed on the ground. But the second he did he glowed light blue and his powers were gone for good. The crowd of people all cheered and Laney, Kin and Kon ran up to him, "You did it! You stopped Pinkwing!," Laney congratulated him, "And we even get lyrics as a reward!," Corey gestured to Trina.

Trina had gotten out of the trash can and saw all the people cheering for her brother and got furious, "You are not **HEROES!** ," she shouted before going into diary mode. She had an angry look on her face and was surrounded by bat wings and super hero masks. She summoned her diary and wrote fire onto the pages as storm clouds appeared in the sky. The flames on her pen burned out as se was lowered back onto the ground. Corey caught the diary as it fell and faced the people that were all gathered in front of them, "Citizens of Peaceville! Are you ready for the encore?!," they all cheered as the Justice Band/Grojband started their song.

 _Corey:_

 _When things were getting out of hand!_

 _You called on us_

 _The Justice Band!_

 _We entered the fray_

 _And we saved the day_

 _And in the end you gave us a hand!_

 _But as you stand there and applaud_

 _This super awesome hero squad_

 _We have one last task_

 _To tear off these masks_

 _And reveal ourselves as a super fraud!_

 _'Cause we're! Not! Heroes!_

Corey threw down a smoke bomb that removed their super hero outfits and put them back in their regular clothes. Everyone was left speechless when this happened.

 _Corey:_

 _We're a band in capes that to play for you!_

 _We! Must! Be! Clear-o!_

 _The Justice Band is just a band_

 _It's true!_

 _We fought for right_

 _But now the fighting's through!_

 _So give us a call and listen to our tunes!_

Everyone cheered as the song ended and Chance Happening came with a cameraman, "This is Chance Happening, and I just got here. Missed a lot by the looks of it. More at eleven."

Mayor Mellow came up to them, "You gave that Pinkwing a real smash! How would you like to be heroes for cash?"

"Sorry, mr. Mayor. The Justice Band retired as heroes. But we're available as a band!," Corey announced.

"That's alright. Besides, who knows when another orb is gonna crash into Peaceville?," Mayor Mellow said walking off.

"Guess we won't get to have powers again for a while," Kin said.

"Awww! Next time we touch a space orb and get super powers, let's make sure it lasts forever," Kon said.

"Sorry it didn't all work out, Core," Laney said.

"Heroes don't need things to work out, Lanes," Corey said as a spotlight appeared over him, "The joy is in doing the job and getting hurt and never having anyone thank you or know your name, and you can't put a value on that," the spotlight disappeared.

"I found $200 on that plate of prune cupcakes we stole from Barney," Kin said holding up some money.

"A truly heroic sum," Corey said.

"Thanks for comin' out everyone!," he closed the garage door.

/

 **Loved writing this! But I'm not done writing remakes yet, oh no! I have not one, but TWO more ideas! One for In Err Face, and one for A Knight To Remember. I'm going to add, whoops! Almost gave it away. I'm not allowed to give spoilers due to most people hating them. But don't worry, I just need to finish something on another story and then I'll start on them right away! Read you later!**

 _~StarHeart~_


End file.
